User blog:Pim gd/Mapping Guidelines - My ideas
If we're gonna make these maps together, we're going to need to establish some mapping guidelines. We've talked a bit about them in the past, but I think we should eventually add them as a section to the manual of style. For now, though, my ideas: Map:Game List links to all the maps with stratum name. Map:Game/Floor Place a map under a Map header. Add the map's name at the bottom of the map. Add a section for entrances and exits Add a section for monsters Add a section for FOEs/Bosses? Add a section for edit links using (with header). Map:Game/Floor/Quadrant Only put a map quad here. No other words - it gets trouble some with importing. Walls Draw all walls that a tile has. Even if we are having some kind of weirdness where declaring a N or a W wall has no effect, if we fix it someday, you don't want to add N and W walls everywhere. Tiles b for normal tiles. If the tile has no special effect and you can stand on it for any amount of time that you want (and event dialog does not matter here), it is a normal tile. We should work out what we are going to do with damage tiles, water tiles and sandflows(EO1). Icons Shortcut icons are placed on the tile you go through. In the case of a stretched shortcut, place 1 shortcut marker at each end that you can access the shortcut at (think B16F here), and use the description to note where they lead. Treasure icons go on the tile that the treasure sits on. The tile below a treasure is painted normal. Treasure Icons should be annotated with the contents of the treasure box, and if the treasure box is locked, the type of lock that's on the treasure box. Stair icons go on the tile that the stairs occupy. The tile that the stairs occupy is painted normal. The stairs are completely walled in, save for the directions you can access the stairs from. Stairs should be annotated with their destination ("Lead to B3F") where any floor names are a link to that floor. Geomagnetic icons go on the tile that the Geomagnetic field sits on. The tile below the geomagnetic icon is not painted. The Geomagnetic field is completely walled in, save for the directions you can access the Geomagnetic field from. Itempoint icons go on the tile that they occupy. The description should note what type of Itempoint it is and what kind of items you can get from them (in order of common to rare). FOE icons go on the tile that the FOE spawns on. In the description, the name of the FOE/Boss is listed, as well as any spawning conditions and the movement pattern. Any traits of the FOE (Passive, Aggressive, Flying, Invisible) should be listed. The name of the FOE/Boss must be a link. Pit Icons go on the tile that they occupy. The tile that they occupy is painted normal. Unless they lead to a specific location (a secret room, or the correct path to go to the next floor or for a quest or a key item), they do not get a description that states where they lead. (Unless you wanna do B27F?) Event Icons go on the tile that the Event is triggered on. The description should state what they are for. Anything that triggers a dialog box in the labyrinth, save for shortcuts, item points, treasure boxes and geomagnetic fields is considered an event. For EO2, geomagnetic poles are considered a type of geomagnetic field. Door Icons go on the tile that they occupy. The sides of the door that are inaccessible are walled off. If the door can be locked by either a mission, a quest or a key item, add the lock/unlock reason to the description. Warp Icons go on the tile that triggers the warp. EVERY Warp Icon must be annotated with their destination, using coordinates. They must also be annotated with activation conditions if they apply. If the floor in question is a Warp Puzzle, the Warp Icons that lead to the shortest path (lowest Danger Value, if they are equal, lowest amount of tiles) should be annotated with "Part of the Shortest path to ...". If a Warp Tile/Icon leads to different floor, the floor number ("B30F") should be put before the coordinates ("B30F-E7b3" Healing Spring icons should be placed on the tile that they occupy, and surrounded with walls for directions that they are inaccessible from. The tile they occupy should not be painted. If there are any conditions for "unlocking" a healing spring, they should be listed. Category:Blog posts